Drag me down to Hell and back
by Castlefan24
Summary: Castle is a Vampire and he couldn't control his Urges to Feed and he went a little to far


Kate's cloudy brown eyes narrowed an act of hate masking pain. Horrible, terrible pain that at the moment reflected a torn heart. When she finally did speak, it came as a raspy whisper. "How could you?"

The hissed words seemed to fly at Castle and smack him hard; leaving an invisible internal bruise that he'd carry for a while. He was on the floor, on his knees, starting down at his hands in shame. His blue eyes emendated pure disgust at himself; at what he'd just done.

Kate stood tall above him. She clenched and unclenched her fits about to slam into him at any moment. Her whole world had just been changed, and it could never ever go back. Rick had destroyed her life as she knew it, and there was nothing she could do about it. I trusted you, Rick. I believed I was safe with you. I was wrong. She spat out the last words, her whole being a time bomb about to go off and kill.

"You have no conception of how sorry I am Kate… it took over. It wasn't supposed to go that far." Castle choked out the words, knowing all too well that no spoken apology could even began to make up for the horrible thing he did. Kate's entire body was shaking, both in fury and in fear- fear of what she'd become. "You… you condemn me to darkness, Castle. I can't even see the sun rise again. Never feel it on my arms and cheeks as I go out for morning runs. Just endless night, eternal blackness. After all I said… after giving my fucking heart to you… you killed me. Killed me and brought me back into a world where I have to take lives to survive."

Tears, red-tinted tears, left trails down Castle's pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry… I hadn't fed in almost a week… you were there, and I craved you so badly"… Kate knelt down, coming face-to-face with her partner and boyfriend. "You drained me of blood. You got me to the point of death. You then"- she reached out, took Castle's chin in her hand, and jerked it up to make him look at her. "You then forced your blood down my throat, into my veins, and make me a fucking bloodsucker. I'm a damn vampire!"

Garnet-stained tears continued to fall. "You gave me no choice. You didn't give me a chance to just let myself die. No! Instead, now thousands of lives must be taken by the one that should had been gone in the first place!" Kate pushed his chin back down standing and turning away. She walked a few steps; running one hand though her brown hair and muttering, "fuck…"

Once again, she faced Rick, streams of red now traveling down his own cheeks. His pain finally dominated the anger. He fell to the floor, sobs tearing from his throat, shaking his whole body.

Kate couldn't stand to see him like this. Vampire or no, she still had feelings for him and loved him to death. Her body moved to Castle's arms going to wrap comfortingly around him.

She got mad again from the anger inside and her fists flew up and began pounding the immovable wall that was Castle's chest. "Kate… please, relax", the writer said, catching both of Kate's hands in one of his.

"Relax? Relax?" She screeched, the sobs still coming and tears still flowing. "How can I relax when the one person I loved more than anything in the world betrayed me?" Exhausted from her struggled, she finally stopped and collapsed against Rick's chest.

His eyes looked down at Kate's arms curling around his trembling body. He breathed deeply, inhaling the incense that was Kate (cherries). "I'm so sorry, my love. You must understand. I never meant to take that much blood. I just couldn't stop… and when it was too late, I couldn't let you die. I couldn't bear losing you again."

Kate nuzzled her face into the middle of Rick's chest, hand moving from clashing his shirt to behind his neck. "Rick… why did this have to happen?" Her voice broke Castle's heart, the pain and lost innocence in it unbearable.

"I'll never be able to give you a worthy apology, my love. All I can do is give you the knowledge that I will be with you and guide you through the ages."

Kate suddenly tensed up, freezing all of her movements. Slowly, her face rose to allow her eyes to lock with Castle's steady, unblinking gaze. "You…" her voice came out in a barely audible whisper. "You've been calling me your love."

Rick nodded. "I have for that it what you are. Even if you can never love me again after what I did to you, my feelings will last until the last start drops from the sky." Hearing Castle's declaration of love for her, Kate immediate began to let her entire anger drop away. She truly loved the writer, and it had broken her heart when she thought she'd betrayed him. Now that he knew he'd never meant to do this to him, her heart slowly prepared to mend.

"Being a vampire isn't all bad, Kate. There are so many advantages to being one." Rick's hand reached up and brushed Kate's tears into his hand, then closing his fist and clenching it hard. When he opened his hand, Kate gasped.

A prefect rose sat in his hand; stem leaves fresh and green, garment petals like silk. Its fragrance drifted up to Kate and she breathed deeply. "How did you do that?" She whispered. "Only one of the beautiful thing's about being a vampire." "What else can we do?"

Castle's eyes closed in happiness when he heard his love finally accept what he was. "We see the nights as humans see the day. When they have white, fluffy clouds, we have millions of shinning stars. Their robins and blue jay's are our owls. Their summer breezes are our night winds. And then"… his voice trailed off as he closed Kate's fingers around the stem of the rose. "And then what?" Kate asked, her fingers softly caressing the silken petals. "And then there's the fact that vampires feel pleasure more intensely than humans ever will." Kate's moments stopped and her eyes went wide as he processed the words. "Look into my eyes, love."

Kate slowly titled her head to stare into Castle's glassy blue depths. What she saw wasn't her reflection, as she expected. Reflected in the writer's eyes was an erotic steamy scene of the two having sex, tangled together in pleasure. Kate immediately recognized it as one of her fantasies, oiled from the secrets of her mind. She immediately looked away, a blush touching her soft cheeks.

"Can you ever forgive me, my love?" Kate's only answer was to press warm lips to Rick's attaching their mouths in a sweet first real kiss. Castle's eyes flew open only to see beautiful orbs of brown-green staring back. Lips parted slowly, allowing their tongues to touch and began to move together. Pulling back, Kate spoke. "You're forgiven, Castle."

Rick let out a small yelp of happiness, standing and pulling Kate into his arms. He spun her around a few times, then stopped and pulled her into a deep, erotic kiss. He then pulled back to move to bite and suck at his neck. Suddenly, all movements stopped.

Rick licked a path up the side of Kate's neck to her ear. "Want to test the vampire's pleasure"? He whispered huskily. If Kate could have gotten any more wetter, she did. "God, yes", she moaned out, unable to stop the slow, steady grinding Castle had started. The writer let them to their bedroom, landing on the bed and gently on top of his love. Kate felt for the first time exactly how turned on her lover was, moaning again she began grinding upward once more. After a few moments, they were both painted for breath, and their clothes were only getting in the way.

Castle's hand went up to unbutton Kate's shirt, caressing the skin revealed slowly. It was so soft, just as he'd imaged. His palm rubbed over her breasts and down to her stomach. With Kate's help, the shirt was soon off and forgotten.

He continued lower, a single movement unbuttoning Kate's jeans and revealing her wetness. Kate hissed through clenched teeth as the cold air hit her seeming to flow over her and then down her hips and thighs as the jeans were fully removed.

Castle's hands ran over every inch of Kate's body, warming the chilled skin and leaving fire where they touched. When he began to pull off his own wife beater, Kate stopped him, let me, she whispered, voice trembling. Her palms slid under the beater, caressing up corded chest muscles and roped back muscles, unlike Rick's white fire, Kate left a tingling ice behind her, cooling and tensing his being ever more.

Slipping her hands under the back of the dark brown man's jeans, Kate caressed his tight ass. They came back out to unbutton and remove the denim, leaving them both complely naked.

As soon as the writer lay down, his back arched at seeing Kate naked. The enhanced pleasure of the vampire was beginning to eat at Kate's insides; a beast waiting to be satisfied. She knew she couldn't take much more.

Castle, he gasped out, nails slashing into Kate's back. Please, I need you Kate's face pressed into Castle's soft neck, tongue licking above his beating pulse in long, tempting strokes. Kate's head rolled back to give him better access, her purrs load and driving Castle wild.

"Are you sure, my love?" He already knew the answer, and his body moved to fit perfectly between Kate's legs. Kate couldn't wait, couldn't take the teasing. Scratching her nails down Castle's lower back to the muscles of his ass, she dug them firmly there and pulled forward, causing him to jerk and plunged deep into her.

It took the writer by surprised, making his pleasure moan harmonized with Kate's scream. Kate's head dropped to rest in the dent of his collarbone, breathing hard. Both relaxed for a moment, adjusting to the new feelings.

All life ceased to exist; nothing had any meaning anymore; when Rick started to move. Kate couldn't believe that anything could feel this good. She'd felt men before, but none was like this. Castle wasn't a normal man. He was a god, a vampire. He was putting so much passion into each tender stroke, giving Kate only pleasure. Kate didn't know if she was breathing anymore, didn't care. There was only Castle. He was all she needed.

Castle began to change his strokes, pulling out at the same rate but plunging in faster each time. It was hitting that spot in Kate over and over, making her arch her back hard. Those acts alone made Castle go in even farther, surrounding him in the tight hot heat. His hands held his lover's sides, fingers leaving bruises that would last for days.

Kate's hips began turning and rotating by themselves, causing Castle to punch her spot repeatedly, their moans and screams were mixing together in a beautiful sensual melody. They weren't even sure whose yelps, howls, and groans were who's anymore, but it didn't seem to matter.

Soon, the overwhelming pleasure was too much for Kate and she came hard, screaming Castle's name harder then anything. Two ivory fangs dug deeply into Castle's collarbone, sending an unexpected jolt of combined pain and pleasure through him.

"Fuck! Kate!" Castle screamed, shooting his load deep into Kate. Shit…. He collapsed on Kate, in a post-orgasmic bliss as Kate sucked pleasure fully at the wound.

Castle's blood swirled around Kate's tongue, the taste still in her mouth and on her breath when she unlatched. When she could finally breathe again, she spoke. "Hmm. Maybe this vampire thing wont be too bad…"

The end


End file.
